Tomorrow May Never Come
by TeriLK
Summary: For every moment on earth, Live life to the fullest. Whatever time you have is yours, for tomorrow... may never come. A tale of emotions, heartbreaks, and... love. OOC
1. Foreward : Life

**A/N : **Hey guys, today I bring you something different (once again). I hope no one thinks that I've copied their intent when I do this fic, but I am re-creating a beautiful movie. I don't want to give it away, however if you already know it then yes, it is KHNH. I'm sorry, again, if anyone had this idea before but I was really inspired by this, even if people thought it sucked or whatever they can keep their opinions to themselves.

Once again, to be able to fit this into the Card Captor Sakura storyline is quite hard. That's why there are going to be many components that will be very- and I mean **very**- out of character or out of place. This is why I decided to adapt a few things and change a couple things from the story (I hope you won't hate me for it). A spoiler is that you all know I absolutely adore SS, and don't believe in some bizzare couples that have been popping up (IMHO at least, some might not find Eriol and Sakura bizzare, but he is her 'half father'. That's worse than Syaoran and Meiling...) Anywho, that's just me.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which was originally created by CLAMP while the Anime by Kodansha, or even CardCaptors, dutifully hacked, butchered, and hung by Nelvana. I also do not own the movie KHNH (for all you Google-searchers out there, I won't let you spoil the story for yourselves!) which was beautifully directed by Nikhil Advani (**HAD** to give credit... honestly, still don't spoil it) as for the other genius behind it.... that must remain unspoken, my friends.

Anyway, on with the story.

(And as a final note, the title does the actual beauty of the phrase **no** justice).

Card Captor Sakura...

**Tomorrow May Never Come**

By -**T**. (Conspiratorial Omen)

**Foreward - Life**

_"For every moment on Earth_

_Live Life to the fullest_

_Whatever time you have is yours_

_For tomorrow may never come..."

* * *

__**Flashback**_

Deep in the epicentre of Hong Kong, China, there was a brilliant manor. The property was humongous, with beautiful, lush gardens and crystal fountains and statues boasting ancient culture and heritage. The land, belonging to the well-known Li Empire, was older than most of the buildings that surrounded it today.

And somewhere in the heart of the land- inside the manor- a joyous event had occurred.

"_Come quickly!"_

_"Haven't you heard?!"_

_"Mistress Li has had a child!"_

_"They say it's a boy!! The heir to the clan!"_

Workers and clansmen bustled around, excitedly, problems long forgotten in preparation for this special event. It wasn't every day that the heir to the Li Clan was born...

In the Master quarters, Master Li held his son tenderly in his arms, laughing hapilly along with his smiling wife and all present.

"_A boy!"_ He exclaimed happily, holding his son close to his wife and young daughter as they all gazed down at his small figure. _"Look, Yelan, Xiefa... look at our son... he's strong... a true Li man..."_

"_What's his name, father?" _Xiefa, his daughter, inquired curiously. His wife, the mistress Yelan Li, smiled at him tiredly.

"_A little wolf..."_ he grinned happily, watching his son's familiar eyes sparkle like his own. _"Xiao Lang... Xiao Lang Li..."

* * *

__**Three years...**_

"_Papa!!_" A young amber-eyed boy, the image of his father, chortled the only word in his vocabulary, laughing happily as his father lifted him high- high, to the skies.

"_My little Xiao Lang..._" his father grinned at his heir, his one and only son. His daughter quickly ran up to them, her eyes twinkling at her little brother as she grabbed his hand when their father put him down.

"_Father!_" the girl, Xiefa, smiled curiously. "_Ma ma wants talk to you._ _Said something about the Elders..."_

Their father temporarily lost his smile and a tired look surfaced in his eyes, yet he quickly masked it as to not worry his children.

_"Thank you, darling._" He patted their heads fondly and made his way inside the manor, a serious aura now present in his step.

_**

* * *

Three years...**_

_"WHAT?!"_

The entire manor was solemn as they discovered that their situation was more dire than they had originally thought.

_"Yes." _Their most trusted advisor spoke gravely. _"I'm afraid that if our financial situation does not improve drastically... it will only be a matter of time before the Li Clan must... disperse."_

Master Li put his head in his hands. _"This... can't be..."_

A worried Mistress Yelan held her two youngest twins, distractingly shushing their cries.

_**

* * *

Two years...**_

_"Yelan."_ he spoke gravely as he approached her, and she saw the sorrow in his eyes. _"My love... please, forgive me... I don't know... what I was thinking... I didn't..."_

_"No, Master Li..."_ she spoke sadly, grim acceptance in her tone. _"We'll get through this... somehow..."_

_**

* * *

One year...**_

_"Xiao!Ren!" _The older of the twins, Fuutie, called out for her older brother. _"You can't catch me!"_

_"Fuu!"_ her twin, Fan Ren called after her anxiously, her stubby legs carrying her as fast as she could after her sister. _"Wait!!"_

A worried Xiao Lang was yelling after them, trying to catch up to the little toddlers. _"Fuutie! Fanren! Get back here!"_

_"Xiao Lang!!!"_ The eldest, Xiefa screeched suddenly, trying to warn her little brother that their sisters were in danger. She couldn't run, herself, fearing that she'd drop baby Fei Mei. Dread was apparent in her eyes.

"_NO!!!"_ Car horns sounded as the boy ran as fast as he could, though with every step he knew he was far too late.

_**

* * *

One year...**_

The officer looked at them gravely. _"I'm sorry, Mistress Li. I'm afraid that... your husband... he's..."_

Yelan suddenly needed to sit down. _"No... please...."_

_"I'm sorry..." _He sighed again, leaving the family to mourn.

_"NO!!! Not my son!!!" _the Head of the family, Clow Li, yelled out disbelievingly. _"My son would never..."_

_"Papa?" _Xiao Lang, still young, was at the top of the grand stairwell, his eyes widened in horror.

They all turned to him, unsure of what to say. _"Xiao Lang..."_ Yelan started, sadly.

"_NO!! PAPA!!!"_ Xiefa was suddenly next to him, holding him as they cried.

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a worried family advisor.

He was grim. _"I'm afraid you only have a month, Mistress Li."_

_"Understood." _The solemn Li Matriarch gathered her children to her and held them as she broke the news to them.

_"Xiefa. Xiao Lang." _She started, as bravely as she could. _"Remember how we would always go to Japan for the summer?" _she smiled sadly at her eldest as they nodded gravely, holding the younger two. _"Well, we're going to have to stay there for a while... and Fei Mei can grow up there peacefully and Fan Ren can make new friends and we'll be okay there..."_

_"Ma ma..." _Xiao Lang whispered sadly as he looked down and she hugged him, soon all her children joining in.

_"It's okay, my son..."_ she whispered encouragement. _"We'll be okay... everything will be okay..."

* * *

_

At that time, the Li Clan was evicted of their manor and the property was boarded off, the clan itself dispersing and fending for themselves against the growing society. The old customs just weren't respected anymore. The remnants of the Leader's family - Yelan Li and her four children- as well as the three remaining Elders, made their way to Japan, to live as best as they could.

Two-year-old Feimei was too young to understand the sad card dealt to the family.

Four-year-old Fanren had to cope without her twin sister.

Seventeen-year-old Shiefa grew up, quickly, with the responsibilities being placed on the eldest by her grandfather and his companions.

And Ten-year-old Syaoran... he distanced himself from others, putting his family and everything else before himself. Even his own happiness.

Maybe, one day... their lives would look up... one day...

* * *

**A/N: **This was just the introduction and history to what happened to the Li Family. So this is basically just the past, as the italicized text of a flashback indicates. This is to help you all understand the hardships the Li's had to face. And, as not to confuse you, I had some more Chinese-type names for the flashback. But, when the moved to Japan, the became Syaoran, Shiefa, Feimei, and Fanren (and just Yelan, instead of Mistress Li or anything like that). Basically, they had to start a new life in Japan because the Li Clan had collapsed (financially. It seems impossible, considering how rich they are, but in rare cases these things happen... I think... besides, look how much trauma they went through!).

So what do you guys think? Hope you liked it. This was just an information chapter, basically. The actual story begins in the next chapter... read and review.

-**T.** (Conspiratorial Omen)

Posted : 13/08/04 (Friday the 13th! Yikes!)

I'll be in Maryland and then New York for the next week. So don't expect an update unless I'm being weird.


	2. One : Stories

**A/N: **I'm being bad updating this before I'm supposed to but I'm in too weird of a mood right now. The trip was aite and everything but I can't help but feel weird... anyways, here's not only the first chapter- but the second. Why a two-for-one? Simply because this is a significantly smaller chapter than I'm used to writing so I didn't want to be unfair.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters (or cameo characters) used in this story. Any characters I _do_ own will be listed as they appear. Also, I do not own the basic concept of this story, as it is based on one of my favourite movies of all time... KHNH. (Stilll don't wanna spoil it! And don't spoil it if you're gonna review, either!) I understand you can look this up at some site, but don't spoil it for yourself. Hey, what can I say. I know you might be using the International Movie DB but... they don't give you all the answers ;)

* * *

Card Captor Sakura... 

**Tomorrow May Never Come**

By -**T**. (Conspiratorial Omen)

**Chapter 1 - Stories**

_It was bright and early in __Tokyo, Japan, but many were not asleep. The streets were buzzing with the early-morning traffic, a few dedicated people riding on the bike trails. The sidewalks were already beginning to bustle with the early crowd, executives heading for the subways, neighbours laughing and gossiping, dedicated dog-walkers, and some students treading their way to school. _

_The beauty of it all was the life that you felt when you walked down the street. The energy that others gave off- even so early in the morning. Everyone was rushing, yes, but only because they had places to go, somewhere to be. So, when you look at the city from a birds-eye perspective, it's an interesting experience, indeed. _

A young man was running through the park, dodging some dog-walkers and excusing himself apologetically to anyone he bumped into. He was in a rush as well.

"**Tokyo... one of the most populated cities in the world. The business capital of the world. Everyone is always concerned about work and rushing, their every breath and heartbeat occupied by these concerns**."

He ran through the executives who were waiting impatiently for the street light to change, calling back his apologies as he dodged through the cars that were stopped by the red light, a few angry honks ignored in his trail.

"**People are always in a hurry here... in a hurry to leave home... in a hurry to reach work... Usually, everyone's in a rush to be a step- or two- ahead of life. We can find time to breathe, yes... but not enough time. Never enough time.**"

Running past a few shops that were only now opening, he didn't see when he bumped into someone. Embarrassed, he helped the obviously enraged tourist who was cursing in his native language, Chinese. Flushing lightly since he understood, he muttered the same obscenities and ran away before the tourist could recover.

"**Even miles away, sometimes I find this city crowded with Chinese people, as well among other tourists. I used to live in ****China when I was smaller, but we moved here when my father died...**"

_He stopped suddenly when there was a police officer directing traffic away from a small car accident. Annoyed that he couldn't continue his jog, he ran on the spot impatiently._

"**One more thing... oh wait, there I go..**."

_Quickly making a run for it when the officer turned his back, he weaved his way through a line of cars and ducked into the subway, running through the waiting crowds and emerging near the heart of the city and his destination. He stops to look up at it... at Tokyo Tower._

"**Yes... see, this city is the one that taught me to be independent. It taught me to fulfil my responsibilities. Taught me to face life... but it couldn't teach me one thing...**"

_He had run into the elevator, stopping at the top floor. The lookout._

"**It couldn't teach me to slow down. To appreciate it all... and to love. Was there even time? Whenever I watched the city from here, towering above all, I felt my father was closer. Whenever I missed him... I came here.**"

_He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, opening them to look out defiantly at the city with his fiery amber orbs, unruly chestnut hair rebelling in the wind._

"**My name is Syaoran Li... and this is my story.**"

Checking his watch, Syaoran cursed- quickly apologizing to the disapproving look sent to him by a senior woman to his left- and ran to the elevator once again.

**A/N **: I was orignally going to end the chapter here but this was far too short for my liking. So enjoy.

Syaoran ran and made his way down the colourful street to a quaint, two-story picture-perfect white house. However, looks can be deceiving...

As he stepped inside, a beautiful woman with straight black hair and dark eyes was talking on the phone, her back to the door as Syaoran silently observed, a sad knowing expression in his eye.

"I understand, sir... but try to see my problem! I must have the extension, please... Yes. Yes, I know the restaurant is centrally situated but there's competition around, sir, and I-!"

"**This is my mother, Li Yelan. After my father passed away... the entire responsibilities and burdens of our family had fallen on her once-proud shoulders. Though she never faltered from her strong front and tried best to never let us feel those very burdens that were the source of her sorrows, and all our own.**"

Yelan sighed. "Yes sir. I understand. Thank you." She hung up the phone. Syaoran decided to step in.

"Tadaima!" (I'm home!) He called to his mother, feigning ignorance.

She turned around and smiled at her oldest child and only son. "Okerinasai." (Welcome Home.) He kissed her cheek and put away his bag and coat. "Where were you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and made his way to a small pile of mail. "Tokyo Tower."

Yelan frowned slightly. "The tower, again?" She paused, although the routine was old. "Why's that?"

Still flipping through the mail, he made his way over and humoured the question. "Had to meet someone!"

"Oh? Who?" A small smile graced her softened features.

He paused and turned to look at her, a strange seriousness in his eye. "My lover. I'm afraid I've been seeing her behind your back. We're going to elope. Ma, will you ever forgive me?" He ended a bit sarcastically. She laughed lightly and smacked his arm. Chuckling and turning back to the mail, he started ticking them off. "Bills... bills... confidential-"

"-that would be mine1-" she took the envelope and he stopped at the next one.

"...what's this? Great, Hiiragaziwa's mail _again._ When will that baka mailman get it that just because we're related does NOT mean that we share the same damned mailbox!" he began to mutter, oblivious to Yelan's silence. "Lazy idiot, one house away..." he finally noted. "Ma... were you crying?"

Yelan laughed and evaded, responding sarcastically. "No, you were crying!"

They both laughed fakely and turned away from each other..

"**My mother and I... we lied to each other practically every day when it came to our feelings. Emotional confrontations weren't the best subject or method in this household.**"

Syaoran's saddened eyes picked up the final envelope and aggrivation swelled inside him. "What's this? _Marriage Matchmakers?!_ What the hell is going on!"

Yelan slumped onto her chair, tiredly. "Why don't you ask your _dear _grandfather? It must be some new plan to find you a bride... again..."

"Doesn't that old fool get it yet?!" he bristled, but Yelan gave him a slightly warning look.

"Syaoran, don't start..."

But he ignored it. "I don't want to get married.. is that so hard to comprehend? Why can't he just stay the hell away from my personal life?!"

Yelan snorted, which didn't naturally suit her character, but did so bitterly nonetheless. "Why can't he just stay the hell away?

"_Mom!"_ It was Syaoran's turn to give the warning signal, although they ended up laughing slightly after. It was nothing new... they all secretly wished the bitter old man would give them a rest. "Where is he, anyway?"

She sighed, forlornly as they eyed the clock and rolled their eyes simultaneously. "It's almost eight..."

_Outside, on the street, a group of kids were playing basketball. Suddenly, one stopped and checked their watch_.

"Ten seconds to go, guys!" The kid exclaimed worriedly and the game was rushed as everyone began to press for the short amount of time they had left...

_Up the street, a garage band was practicing_. _The drummer hit the rim a couple of times, counting down solemnly._

"Five... four... three... two..."

_Upstairs in the Li Household, three bowing figures were positioned in front of an old, but seemingly idolized, portrait of a proud-looking man clad in blue robes with matching hair and eyes, the latter framed by glasses. The centre figure rose, and showed he was almost a splitting image of the man in the portrait._

"**My grandfather is one of the three remaining Li Elders, Clow. Clow Li, conveniently named after the first Li Clan Leader, Clow Reed. He had three dreams as of now... One, that the Li Clan would miraculously be reassembled and become an influential force in ****China once again. Two, that I married some Chinese woman of 'good blood'. And three... that my mother dies.**"

"Oh, Great Clow Reed!" Clow (Li) praised, loudly, as the others echoed his actions.

"The first almighty leader of the Li Clan! For generations, the Li Elders have prayed to you for guidance and performed holy rituals for you! Today... the three remaining Elders of our generation, Kwong-" he points to the man on his left, clad in red.

"-Ping-" he points to the one on his right, a twin of the first, except he was clad in purple.

"-and I, blessed with your name, Clow, shall perform the ritual for you! And, our special thanks to our beloved neighbour who has kept your chamber clean for us... Kaho-sama!"

_On the second floor balcony of the house directly across the street, Kaho smiled at him happily._

"That's very sweet of you, Clow-kun!" She called out loudly, and he grinned bashfully in response.

Turning to his fellow 'Elders', he gained a look of determination and concentration. "Ping? Kwong?" The two nodded in acknowledgement. "Let us begin..."

_And so, all who had ears and half a brain knew to put on their ear-muffs as seemingly agonizing cries began to echo out of that small room to all who were in a one-mile radius._

"Oh, Clow Reed-sama... we pray to you! Hear us, Reed-sama! We praaaayy...." The Elders began to chant loudly, horribly off-key of whatever pathetic excuse for a tune they managed to conjure up.

Grimaces were practically felt in response, and one annoyed grandson made his way into the room slowly, his ears covered in horror.

"Grandfather!" He called out, trying to overcome the horrible noise.

However, his cry was ignored. "CLOW REED-SAMAAAAA!!!"

"Grandfather!!!" Syaoran tried again, desperation in his tone. Yet his 'superiors' still could not hear him (they were getting old0.

"CLOOO-"

"GRANDFATHER!!!" Syaoran finally barked out, his frustration evident as he shocked the Elders into silence.

Ping recovered quickly and bristled. "What's this?!"

"Do you see this insolance?!" Kwong added, horrified.

Clow flushed, embarassed and angrily at his grandson. "Xiao Lang Li. You _dare_ interrupt our rituals?! What is the meaning of this disrespect???"

Syaoran secretly rolled his eyes. "What's the meaning of _this_ grandfather?! It's always the same pathetic, off-key praise to a long-dead ancestor-"

"-XIAO LANG-!"

The Elders were appalled but he continued, nonetheless. "And what the hell is this, on top of that?!"

"What?"

"This!" He shoved the envelope under their faces and they read.

"_Marriage Matchmakers...! _Ah! Yes! It's arrived! Very good backgrounds, these brides have..." Clow beamed at the pictures, not even looking once at their information.

Syaoran growled in frustration. "They're all sluts, grandfather! All that crap on their face and-"

His protests went unheard as they continued to fawn over the pictures. "Yes, yes... this is good... perfect, even! She will bear a wonderful heir to the Li Clan!"

"The Li Clan is _gone_, grandfather! Learn to accept it!"

The temperature seemed to drop, suddenly. "What was that?" Clow bit out, coldly. The other two shook their heads in disbelief.

"Such words-"

"-from our future leader!"

The two nodded at each other. "It's is unheard of!"

Sighing, he held a hand to his temples and massaged them, feeling a migraine of familiar frustrations coming along. "I don't want to get married..."

Clow huffed. "And how do you propose you'll produce an heir!?"

"I don't need to marry to give you an heir!" Syaoran grit out, beginning to walk out and not waiting for their reactions.

Clow nodded, not realizing "I guess that's tru-" He paused, horrified, as all three burst out at the same time.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?"

Rolling his eyes as the old men scrambled to come after him and lecture til the cows came home, he paused at his sisters' room. There were two little girls in the room. One was staring at the television, caught up in the heat of a basketball match, yelling at the screen furiously.

"Come on, come on, come on- YEAAH! YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"**My sister, Fanren, is a bit of a tomboy. However, she can only spend all her time watching people play basketball, as she's handicapped. She was in an accident with Fuutie, her twin, three years ago. Fanren was able to make it out with a fractured leg. Fuutie, however... she never survived... this always added to the grief that surrounds my household.**"

He quickly shook his head and walked up to her, standing in front of the TV and blocking her view. "Fanren! Can't you stop watching television for two seconds?! There's a game going on outside- if you're that obsessed with basketball!"

Fanren pouted. "You know I can't play. And just because I can't play it, doesn't mean I can't watch it, Syao-nii-chan..." she drawled innocently.

He ruffled her hair and glared mockingly. "Don't you try to get cute with me, squirt!" He poked her a couple times and she squealed, protestingly.

"Nii-chan!!" A cute voice sounded from the other side of the room, where a younger little girl was playing with a dollhouse. "Come see my new dolls! There's mommy, you, Fanren, me, and grand-"

Clow burst into the room. "Xiao Lang, I wasn't finishe- Ah!! Fanren!! You're awake, my child! How's my favourite granddaughter?" He rushed to her and began fussing over her.

Looking at her little sister quickly, she ushered him away and whined, annoyed. "Grandfather..."

Feimei tried to smile happily. "Hi, grandfather!"

Ignoring the little girl, he merely kept his attention on Fanren. "Do you need anything, dear? Would you like me to carry you downstairs?"

Fanren and Syaoran glared at him as Syaoran hugged his smallest sister, comfortingly, and Fanren continued to warn off the rude Elder. "I'm handicapped, not a baby!"

"**Grandfather's adoration for Fanren was only matched by his loathing for Feimei. Feimei was adopted, and that's most likely why he hated her so much since the Elders were all big on the bloodline and such. Although, he was the most obsessed with keeping it strong. As for Feimei... Grandfather's 'doll' was always kept a little further away from her perfect family. My oldest sister, Shiefa, is off in ****China from order of the Elders, as well. She was supposed to keep rounds on the remnants of our clan. It's a good thing her husband is there for her, to help her from the separation...**"

Sighing, they left the room as Yelan called them down for breakfast. However, before breakfast there would always be our prayers...

_On one side of the room there was a smaller picture of Clow Reed's portrait, where the Elders were stationed. On the other, there was a picture representing Kami-sama, as Yelan wanted her family to follow religion._

"**There were many distances in my household... and there were far too many problems that were just left, scattered, like the broken spirits and shards of the happiness we used to have...**"

* * *

**A/N: **I think my chapters will be of moderate size now. Just wait and see, I do say! Hope you guys liked it! 

Very special thanks to **Onigiri Momoko** for being my first reviewer for this story, and quite a faithful one at that. Thanks for putting up with my slow updates and strange stories for so long. You have my utmost gratitude, truly. Now if you're ever confused just pop a question in a review. The formatting will always be weird since it messes up when I upload sometimes. I alternate between .rtf and .html and .doc as much as possible to minimize the chances of this happening (believe it or not, it works for me sometimes). What you should keep in mind is that Syaoran is the narrator of the story in a _sense_ but, obviously, you as the reader will experience certain things from other characters' perspectives- that Syaoran might not even know about. Hope that clears things up. Does anyone even bother to read my notes...? Sometimes they're important... yes... sometimes...

**-T. **(Conspiratorial Omen)  
Posted: 08/09/04


End file.
